Hikari Tai Yami
by Eciel Sora
Summary: Republish! Chap 2 is Up! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author note : Maaf sebelumnya saya publish ulang Fict ini, jujur saya punya niat meneruskan Fict saya yang lain, tapi mungkin waktu itu saya lagi kehilangan mood untuk masuk ke FFn ini, disebabkan oleh tugas kuliah yang menggunung, dan juga tugas PKL ditempat terpencil yang jauh dari kata 'INTERNET' T_T

Disclaimer : Naruto punya ane y? –plak plak-

Ampun bang kishi, mangap mangap jgn dimakan saya T_T, dah terbukti Naruto dan semua chara milik bang Kishi, ane Cuma minjem bentar kok, hehe.

Summary : Naruto yang baru masuk asrama khusus pemilik tanda _Hikari_, harus langsung ribut dengan pemuda yang baru ia kenal

Rated : M

Pairing : menurut polling tuh SasuNaru….huhuhu! slight ItaDei, very slight MinaKushi.

Genre : Romance , Fantasy

Warning : OOCness, Gajeness, Typoness,Yaoiness, pokoknya ness ness (padahal gatau apa artinya)

Woloh dsini Dei jd kakak Naruto, inget Deidara.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shika : 15 tahun

Deidara, Itachi : 17 tahun

Capter 1

Pada pagi hari (ih kaya opening tele*ubies), disebuah rumah sebuah keluarga Namikaze, tepatnya dikamar paling atas rumah tersebut, terlihat pemuda berambut pirang yang masih membalut diri dengan selimutnya yang berwarna orange cerah dengan motif rubah berekor Sembilan.

"Narutoooo, cepat turun!", teriak sebuah suara wanita yang melengking, dengan memanggil nama anak laki – lakinya, Naruto Namikaze. Yah itulah nama anak berambut pirang tadi.

BRUUAAAAKKKKK

"Narutoo! cepat mandi dan turun!" Teriak ibu Naruto kembali yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi badan Naruto.

"Nghh..lima menit lagi.." jawab Naruto yang langsung membetulkan posisi selimutnya, dan langsung terbawa kembali kea lam mimpi nun jauh disana.

'tak ada jalan lain lagi rupanya' pikir Kushina didalam hati.

"Oh baiklah, jadi kau tidak mau makan ramen special buatan Kaa-san? Ne, Naruto?" kata Kushina sambil menggoda anaknya yang masih tidur itu. Mendengar kata 'RAMEN' mata Naruto langsung terbuka dan menampakan sepasang bola mata yang berwarna biru langit memandangi ibunya.

"Ah..ah jangan Jaa-san, baiklah Aku akan segera mandi!" Naruto bangkit seraya mengambil handuknya dilemari dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, Tou-san dan Kaa-san menunggumu dibawah Naruto!" Kushina sedikit berteriak ke arah kamar mandi seraya membalikan badan ke pintu keluar kamar itu.

17 menit kemudian…

DUK..DUK..CIITTTTTTT

"Kaa-san mana ramenku?..." Tanya Naruto yang tiba – tiba dan mengagetkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Uhuk..uhuk..Naruto bisakah kau tidak berlarian didalam rumah?" bentak Kushina yang tersendak makan gara – gara ulah Naruto.

"Sudahlah sayang, mungkin Naruto tidak sabar untuk memulai sekolahnya disini" lerai seorang laki – laki dengan penampilan fisik yang mirip dengan Naruto, tentu saja, dia adalah sang ayah, Namikaze Minato.

"Hehehe, oh iya Tou-san, kenapa Aku harus pindah sekolah kesini sih? Padahal aku disana sudah banyak mendapatkan teman yang baik padaku." ujar Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Kami tidak mau meninggalkan kamu disana sendirian Naru-chan" jawab Kushina sembari mengelus rambut putranya.

"Huaaaaahhh terserah kalian saja lah.."jawab Naruto sambil masih memakan ramen kesukaannya.

"Baiklah, setelah ini, Kau kemasi barang – barangmu Naruto, setelah selesai ayah akan membawamu ke asrama sekolah itu" kata Minato dengan santai dan berhasil membuat kaget Naruto.

BRUSHH

"Uhuk..uhuk..Apaaaaa? Ja-jadi a-aku dimasukan ke asrama?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kagetnya.

"Hati-hati kalau makan Naruto!" ucap sang Ayah melihat kelakuan putranya.

"Iya sayang, kau harus mengasah kemandirianmu itu, kalau begini terus kapan kamu bias mandiri?" jawab Kushina dengan tersenyum sembari memberikan segelas air putih ke Naruto.

"Tapi aku ga mau …nanti kalau ada orang yang jahat meledek Naru-chan gimana? Trus nanti kalau ada yang menculik Naru-chan gimana?"Tanya Naruto dengan tampang memelas, dan disambut sweetdrop ria oleh orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah Naru-chan, disana nanti kau bakalan ditemani oleh Iruka-sensei." jawab Minato santai.

"Wah ada Iruka-sensei juga? Berarti tidak masalah." ujar Naruto yang diikuti senyum kedua orang tuanya.

Singkat cerita Naruto sudah membenahi pakaiannya dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya, lebih tepatnya Asrama baru Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan

'Ahh kapan akan sampai? Sepertinya dari tadi belum sampai – sampai deh' pikir Naruto mulai bosan yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi pohon yang sama.

"Naru-chan, nanti disana kau akan menemui banyak teman yang memiliki tanda _Hikari _sepertimu, bahkan semuanya yang bersekolah disana mempunyainya" Kushina yang sedari, mengamati anaknya yang bosan memulai pembicaraan dan disambut antusias oleh Naruto.

"Jadi bukan hanya Aku saja yang punya tanda ini disana?" ucap Naruto dengan nada bahagia, yah memang disekolahnya yang dulu hanya dia seoranglah yang mempunyai tanda seperti ini.

"Iya sayang.."

"Yeyyy, dan sepertinya _Siren*_ juga ingin menemui teman baru." Naruto yang sejak tadi bosan tiba – tiba bersemangat kembali dan tidak sabar untuk segera tiba ke sekolah barunya itu.

24 menit kemudian

"Nah Naruto kita sudah sampai, sebaiknya kau berkeliling lah dahulu, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan menemui kepala sekolahmu dahulu." ucap Minato dan langsung menggandeng Kushina ke arah ruang kepala sekolah.

"Oke, salam buat Tsunade Baa-chan yaa?"ucap Naruto sembari melangkahkan kaki kea rah yang berlawanan dengan orang tuanya, tapi tiba – tiba …..

BRUKKKK

"Ittai…"Naruto jatuh dengan cara tak elit, dan langsung memegangi pantatnya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Heh kau! Apa – apaan kau? Jalan ga liat – liat, ga punya mata ya?" bentak Naruto kepada pemuda yang menabraknya tadi.

'Manis' ucap pemuda yang menabrak Naruto itu dalam hati.

"Hn dobe, kau tak liat aku punya mata, hah?"ucapnya datar yang membuat Naruto panas dan meledak – ledak karena dikatai 'Dobe'.

"Kau ini, berani sekali kau mengataiku 'dobe'? Memangnya siapa kau?" ucap Naruto bersungut – sungut sambil mengacung – ngacungkan jarinya kearah pemuda berambut pantat ayam –er..ya sepertinya Naruto menganggapnya begitu sewaktu dia melihat rambut pemuda itu yang melawan gaya gravitasi.

"Kau memang dobe, dobe." ucap pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Gaah, terserah kau saja teme!" ucap Naruto sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya sembari melipat tangan didada yang menambah kesan _Cute_, dan apa yang Author gila ini tulis tadi?

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'teme' dobe?"

Tanpa sadar ada dua orang pemuda mendatangi mereka

"Otouto, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya pemuda yang berambut hitam mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang menabrak Naruto tadi, dan ternyata dia adalah aniki pemuda tadi.

"Kau sedang apa disini Naru-chan un?"Tanya pemuda lainya denga cirri persis Naruto, dan dia adalah aniki Naruto.

"Lho? Dia adikmu Dei-chan?" Tanya aniki pemuda tadi kepada Deidara, aniki Naruto.

"iya Ita-kun, dia adikku un." jawab deidara kepada pemuda yang bernama Itachi yang tak lain adalah aniki pemuda yg tadi menabrak Naruto

"Oh berarti dia Naruto-chan ya? manis sepertimu Dei-chan"ujar itachi yang sukses membuat Deidara ngeblushing ria.

"Aniki, itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung melihat tingkah aniki-nya

"Ah Naru-chan, mari Aniki kenalkan, yang tadi bertengkar dengan kau namanya Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, dan yang disebelah aniki adalah Itachi, Itachi Uchiha un" jawab Deidara dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat para Seme tergila – gila.

"Oh, hai itachi-nii." kata Naruto sambil membungkuk kearah Itachi dan dibalas Itachi dengan senyuman.

"Jadi nama teme ini Sasuke ya? salam kenal Sasuke, namaku Namikaze Naruto." ujar Naruto sembari mengajak Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan dan tersenyum sangat sangat manis, yang mengalahkan deidara tentunya.

Sasuke yang melihat senyuman Naruto menjadi panas 'ahh manis sekali anak ini…tunggu, apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke, bodoh' pikir Sasuke sejenak, dan membalas jabat tangan Naruto dengan gugup tapi masih bisa ditutupi dengan tampang _stoic_nya.

"Hn dobe." jawabnya singkat, mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang seenak udelnya sendiri Naruto jadi geram, tapi berhasil dihentikan oleh Deidara.

"Oh iya Naru-chan, Kaa-san ma Tou-san mana un?" Tanya Deidara

"Emm, Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang ke ruangan Tsunade baa-chan aniki." jawab Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan kanan kirinya. "Nah itu mereka!" sambung Naruto sembari menunjuk kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan ke arah Naruto

"Huaaaa Dei-chaaaannnn" teriak Kushina saat melihat Deidara, dan langsung menghambur kea rah Deidara dan diikuti oleh Deidara yang juga menghambur kea rah Kushina

"Hueeee Kaa-san, Dei kanggennn beud de ah" ujar Deidara dengan lagak bencisnya-dihajar Dei FC- dengan diikuti sweetdrop orang yang berada ditempat itu

"Nah Naru-chan, tadi Tsunade-sama mengatakan, nanti kau akan tidur dikamar asrama didormitory A" lanjut sang ayah kea rah Naruto

DEG

Sasuke yang mendengar bahwa Naruto akan tidur didormitory A merasa deg deg-an tak karuan, sedangkan Itachi yang sedari tadi melihat adegan keluarga besar itu langsung menyela pembicaraan mereka

"Maaf kalau saya boleh tau, apakah anda tuan Namikaze Minato? Tou-san Dei-chan?"Tanya Itachi

"Iya benar, dan kalau saya boleh tau, anda siapa?" Tanya minato balik

"Ah perkenalkan saya Itachi, Uchiha Itachi dan ini adik saya Uchiha Sasuke"

"Wah kalian anak dari Fugaku ya? Haha ternyata kalian sudah besar ya?" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum kearah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Tou-san kenal dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Naruto dan Deidara bersamaan

"Iya Tou-san kenal, Fugaku adalah teman Tou-san sejak kecil." jawab Minato dan disambut dengan Oh-ria oleh Naruto dan Deidara

"Oh iya Naru-chan, kau kan didormitory A, berarti nanti kau sekamar dengan Sasuke." ucap Itachi lembut, dan disambut dengan kaget oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. 'apa-apaan aniki ini?harusnya tidak usah ngomong, dasar baka aniki' Sasuke membatin

"Apaaaa? Aku harus sekamar dengan si teme ini? Aku tidak sudi, tidak rela, huh, pokoknya Aku mau pindah dormitory saja!" ucap Naruto bersungut – sungut

"Tidak bisa Naru-chan, kalau Naru-chan pindah Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu ini bisa dimarahi oleh Tsunade-sama (apa hubungannya)." jawab Minato dengan wajah dibuat-buat ketakutan

"Baiklah sayang kita tinggalkan saja Naru-chan disini, oh iya Sasuke-kun tolong titip Naruto ya?" pinta Kushina ke bocah yang bernama Sasuke

" Kushina-san"jawab Sasuke

"Ayo dobe" ajak Sasuke kepada Naruto, yang dipanggil namanya hanya bisa mengikutinya

"Baiklah Kaa-san, Tou-san, aniki, dan Itachi-senpai, Naru pergi dulu ya?bye!"ucap Naruto sembari meninggalkan keempat orang itu dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, Naruto sibuk mengamati keadaan sekeliling dan Sasuke sibuk dengar pemikirannya yang tak karuan.

'aduh apa yang akan kulakukan jika si dobe ini satu kamar denganku?bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kendaliku nih' itulah pemikiran yang sedari tadi mengganggu Sasuke

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan pintu dormitory A

"Kenapa berhenti teme?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung

"Kita sudah sampai dikamar kita." kata Sasuke datar

'a-apaaa?ka-kamar ki-kita?a-aapa apaan si teme ini?' pikir Naruto dengan sedikit ngeblush, melihat gelagat Naruto yang aneh Sasuke pun meralat ucapannya

"Maksudku kamar asrama kita."

"Ohhh." Naruto hanya ber Oh ria

Setelah masuk ke kamar,Naruto terkejut melihat ukuran kamar yang besar dan tedapat dua ranjang dengan ukuran king-size, Naruto kemballi sadar dan langsung menata beberapa pakaiannya dilemari yang cukup besar

"Aaahh aku capek, aku mau tidur.." ucap Naruto seraya membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang empuk itu

"Hei dobe, bersihkan dulu badanmu baru tidur!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar, merasa tidak di jawab oleh Naruto, Sasukepun langsung menoleh, dan mendapati Naruto yang tertidur dengan lelap

"Hn, walaupun tidur, kau masih manis dobe." kemudian Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan Naruto, dan mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut

"Oyasumi dobe" ucap Sasuke lembut dikuping Naruto

00000000-00000000

TBC….

Huaaaa maaf yaaa? Harusnya Fict ini saya lanjutin dah lama, tapi berhubung saya rasa Fict nya kurang ini itu, jadi saya publish ulang, gommene –bow-

00000000-00000000


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Om Kishi lah yang telah menciptakan pasangan ter-HOT sepanjang massa

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuNaru slight ShikaKiba slight NejiGaa

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Chapter 2

"Nghhh…" Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, dikejutkan dengan adanya seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam –er.. berambut melawan gravitasi yang sedang duduk disebelah ranjangnya.

"NGAPAIN KAMU DIKAMARKU TEMEEE!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara melengking, sambil mengacung-ngacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Sasuke.

"Ck, Dobe, ini kan juga kamarku." ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buka yang sedang ia baca.

"A-ah gomenne Teme, Aku lupa sekarang kita satu kamar di asrama, hehehe." ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jari diwajahnya yang menambah kesan 'manis' bagi setiap mahluk yang melihat senyum itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tersenyum sedemikian manisnya hanya melempar sisi wajahnya kearah lain, agar wajahnya yang berubah warna tidak terlihat. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menuju kearah Naruto, lalu duduk diatas ranjang Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, dan tanpa sengaja dia merasa tubuhnya sudah ditutup oleh selimut berwarna biru yang dia yakin bukanlah miliknya.

"Ano..Teme, a-apakah se-selimut ini milikmu?"Tanya Naruto dengan gugup, entah kenapa jantungnya deg-deg an melayangkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik yang membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Manakutahu Teme, Aku kan tadi sedang tidur, jadi Aku tidak tau akan hal itu!" jawab Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya, Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung membuang mukanya lagi dari Naruto, dia tak ingin Naruto memergokinya karena mukanya merah, semerah buah kesukaannya.

"Sudahlah dobe, mending kau bersiap-siap." ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sisi ranjang Naruto.

"Hee? Siap-siap? Memang ada apa teme?"

"Tadi kau dipanggil oleh Iruka-sensei, katanya kau harus mengisi beberapa persyaratan dikantornya." jawab Sasuke singkat dan meninggalkan kamar asrama mereka, meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan karena belum tahu tempat kerja pamannya, Iruka.

'Dia itu kenapa si? Dari tadi aneh banget.' tanya Naruto didalam hati, tapi Naruto tak ambil pusing akan hal itu, dia bergegas turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil handuk dilemari, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dikantor guru

BRAAK!

"Hosh..Hosh..Maaf Iruka-sensei Aku telat, habis Aku kan belum terlalu hafal seluk beluk sekolah ini, huh! Ah-oh apakah Iruka-sensei memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Iruka, paman yang sangat menyayangi Naruto.

Iruka yang kaget karena pintu ruangannya diuka secara 'halus' hanya bisa kaget, sembari mengatur detak jantungnya yang dikarenakan oleh keponakan tersayang."Ahh Naru-chan, mendekatlah ke paman, pamanmu ini sudah kangen padamu!"ucap Iruka sembari memeluk Naruto, tak sadar ada yang mengamati mereka berdua, dan sosok itu semakin mendekat.

"Ehem..ada apa ini iru-koi? Seperti dunia milik berdua ya?" Tanya sosok itu kepada Iruka yang tengah berpelukan dengan Naruto.

Alhasil Iruka yang mendengar suara itu langsung menengok kearah sumber suara tersebut, hingga ada guratan merah terpancar diwajahnya.

"Ah Kakashi-san, kenalkan ini Naruto, dia adalah keponakanku di kota Shinra yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu waktu itu, dan Naruto, ini adalah Kakkashi-san, dia yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu nanti." jelas Iruka sedetail mungkin, karena dia melihat kearah mata kakkashi yang mengobarkan api cemburu karena pelukannya ke Naruto.

"Oh, ini yang namanya Naruto?"Tanya kakkashi kearah Naruto.

"Ha'i kakkashi-sensei." jawab Naruto sambil membungkuk dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh Kakkashi, yah walaupun ditutup oleh masker hitam, tetapi Naruto tahu kalau Kakkashi sedang tersenyum, dan Naruto tak ambil pusing langsung membalas dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah Naruto, sebelum kau masuk kekelas bersama Kakkashi-san, kau harus mengisi data ini terlebih dahulu, dan jangan lupa isi kolom yang bertuliskan jenis _hikari_, jangan sampai salah menulis, karena bisa berakibat buruk, paham?" Tanya Iruka yg disusul dengan anggukan paham Naruto secara berlebihan –antusias-.

"Tenang Iruka-sesei, _Hikari_ku itu adalah _Siren _jadi Aku ga bakalan lupa, ehehe. Oh iya Iruka-sensei, apakah banyak murid disini yang memiliki tanda _Hikari_ sepertiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat antusias.

"Tentu Naru-chan, semua murid disini rata-rata memiliki tanda _Hikari_ sepertimu, sekolah ini khusus memang." Jawab iruka sambil mengelus pelan rambut keponakan tersayangnya.

"Weiiiii, asyik dong kalau begitu!"

Tak jauh dari tempat Iruka, Kakkashi, dan Naruto berdiri, ada sepasang mata dan telinga yang memperhatikan mereka dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ternyata dial ah si pemegang _Siren._" ucap sosok tak jelas itu dan langsung pergi karena tiba-tiba Kakkashi melihat kearahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Iruka-sensei, Aku sudah selesai!" kata Naruto bersemangat sambil menyerahkan blanko pengisian bagi murid baru kepada Iruka.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau bisa menuju kekelas sekarang, dan untuk Kakkashi-san, bisakah kau tunjukan Naruto kelas yang akan ditempatinga?" Tanya Iruka kearah Kakkashi dengan tampang memelas, _Dolphin eyes no jutsu_.

Kakkashi hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya melihat tatapan andalan milik Iruka,"Hm, baiklah, tapi Naruto bisakah kau menunggu sebentar diluar? Sensei ada sedikit urusan dengan Pamanmu ini!" ucap Kakkashi kearah Naruto, lalu Naruto menatap Iruka, paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Kakkashi, Iruka pun hanya mengangguk pelan ke Naruto, dan Naruto langsung keluar dari ruangan Iruka, tanpa banyak Tanya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih sayang padanya Iru-koi," ucap Kakkashi sambil memeluk pinggang Iruka dari belakang, Iruka yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa berblushing ria.

"Te-tentu-mhh- saja aku menya..nhh..yanginya me..hhh..lebihi apapunhh, dia itu keponakan.. Kakkashi-san!" kata Iruka mulai gagap, karena Kakkashi mulai menciumi leher jenjang Iruka.

"Nghh…ahh..Kakk..Kakkashiii..ahh-Lelepashh.."

Mendengar suara Iruka yang merintih menggoda itu Kakkashi langsung melumat bibir ranum Iruka, yang pada awalnya hanya ciuman lembut, perlahan-lahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi penuh dengan gairah liar.

Dijilatnya bibir bagian bawah Iruka agar lidah Kakkashi bisa memasuki mulut Iruka dengan bebas, merasakan hal dengan otomatis Iruka membukakan pintu bagi lidah kekasihnya itu untuk bermain didalam mulutnya, lidah Kakkashi menyapu langit-langit Iruka, mengabsen gigi putih Iruka, yang menyebabkan Iruka mendesah seksi.

"Ahh..Kakkashiiihhh..Ahh.." desahan Iruka makin menjadi ketika tangan kanan Kakkashi masuk kedalam baju Iruka dan memainkan sesuatu disana, desahan Iruka memanjang, tapi akalnya masih berjalan, dia tahu posisi mereka berada sekarang, jadi Iruka mendorong Kakkashi sekuat tenaga, dan menyebabkan Kakkashi jatuh terjerembab kelantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Iru-koi?" Tanya Kakkashi sambik mengelus pantatnya yang sukses mendarat-mencium- lantai yang dingin.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Kakkashi-san, tai kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat, dan kau harus mengantarkan Naruto dulu, kasihan dia menunggu diluar." ucap Iruka sambil membenarkan posisi pakaiannya yang tadi diacak-acak oleh tangan iblis Kakkashi.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarnya kekelas dulu, tapi setelah itu kita bisa menyambung kegiatan tadi iru-koi." desah Kakkashi ditelinga Iruka yang sukses membuatnya blushing.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Ayo Naruto, Sensei tunjukan kelasmu." ucap Kakkashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya didepan Naruto

"Ha'I, sensei!" jawab Naruto dengan riang, dia tak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya.

"Uum, gomenne Kakkashi-sensei, apa hubungan anda dengan Iruka-sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya, yang sukses membuat Kakkashi kaget, tapi Kakkashi bisa menetralkan rasa itu dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"iruka ya? Yah, kami adalah sepasang kekasih." ucap Kakkashi dengan santai

Mendengar pernyataan Kakkashi tadi, membuat Naruto terdiam seperti patung, dia bingung 'berarti Iruka-sensei adalah seorang Yaoi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Kakkashi langsung mengatakan.

"Ya, kami berdua adalah gay."

"Be-benarkah Kakkashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto gugup, tapi tak digubris oleh Kakkashi

Selang beberapa menit, Kakkashi menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu menjadi bingung

"Ano Kakkashi-sensei, gomen masalah pertanyaanku yang tadi." kata Naruto gugupsembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Yah tak apa Naruto, nah ini kelasmu, tunggu disini sebentar!" perintah Kakkashi yang dijawab anggukan kepala Naruto, lalu Kakkashi masuk kedalam kelas.

Didalam kelas

Dipojokan terdapat seorang pemuda dengan wajah stoicnya dan rambut seperti pantat ayam (Sasuke: woi pantat ayam mulu, bilang aje raven)err maksudnya berambut raven, yang sedang dikerubungi oleh kaum hawa

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke my prince!"

Bla bla bla bla…

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, semua mata tertuju pada sesosok yang masuk kedalam kelas, dan tak lain adalah Kakkashi, lalu gerombolan itu satu persatu kembali ke alamnya -plak-

"Yare~ yare~, Anak-anak hari ni kita kedatangan siswa baru."

Seketika itu kelas langsung heboh, dan suasana makin ricuh karena salah satu –err salah banyak dari mereka bertanya-tanya, seperti..

"Laki-laki atau perempuan Kakkashi-sesei?"

"Cakep? Ganteng?O Di Je!"

"Tenanglah Anak-anak, Sensei akan panggilkan anak itu, masuklah Naruto." perintah Kakkashi kepada seseorang yang menunggu dibalik pintu.

"Hei Sasuke, kau tak minat dengan anak baru ini?" Tanya pemuda yang mempunyai segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ck. Mendokusei." tiba-tiba jawaban itu yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut nanas yang bernama Nara Shikamaru, yang berada disebelah Kiba.

"Heh, Aku tidak menanyaimu Shika, Aku nanya Sasuke!" ucap Kiba ketus

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba kembali

Sasuke yang tengah asik melihat awan biru yang mengingatkan padanya terhadap seseorang yang bernama Naruto, merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Kiba.

"Aku tidak tertarik." jawab Sasuke datar

"Ya sudah, jangan nyesel lho, padahal murid barunya manisssss banget." ucap Kiba enteng yang langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke

Keadaan kelas hening, tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan kulit caramel atau tan, dan mata beriris biru yang menyamai indahnya langit disiang hari, masuk dengan langkah malu-malu dan canggung.

Semua mata tertuju melihatnya, ada beberapa siswa yang takjub karena kemanisan pemuda ini dan ada siswa yang jelas-jelas iri terhadap rupanya.

"Perkenalkan namamu pada seluruh teman barumu Naruto!" ucap-perintah- Kakkashi

"Ha'i sensei, perkenalkan nama saya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku..~" Naruto membungkukkan badan dan melempar senyum kepada teman barunya, banyak siswa terpesona karenanya, banyak seme yang berada disitu melepaskan muatan merah dari hidungnya, dan ada yang sampai pingsan-lebe-.

Mendengar nama Naruto yang disebut oleh anak baru itu, dengan cepat Sasuke memandang anak itu yang sedang tersenyum, Sasuke melihat hal itu pun langsung memencet hidungnya yang ikut-ikutan akan menumpahkan muatan merahnya.

"Oi Naruto, apakah kau mempunyai pacar?" Tanya seseorang dikelas itu, keadaan hening, para siswa dikelas itu menunggu jawaban apa yang keluar dari bibir seksi milik Naruto.

"Emm itu..Aku belum punya.." kata Naruto malu-malu kucing

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi Uke-ku Naruto!" tawar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata onyx mirip dengan Sasuke tapi berbeda.

Naruto menyipitkan mata 'A-apakah itu Sa-Sasuke?ah bukan-bukan, dia bukan Sasuke, Sasuke lebih tampan…whhhaaaaat?apa yang baru kau fikirkan Naruto?'

"Heh Sai, bagaimana dengan Chouji-senpai? mau dikemanakan dia?" Tanya seorang cewek yang berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Iya benar, mau dibawa kemana?" sambung gadis berambut pirang seperti Naruto tapi lebih pudar, bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Ah aku sudah tidak tahan dengannya, 'itu'-nya terlalu kecil, tidak menggairahkan!" ujar Sai dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya, kontan seluruh kelas tertawa tebahak-bahak.

"Bagaimana Naru-chan?" Tanya Sai lagi

"Dan oh, Apakah 'punya'mu itu besar?" sambung Sai yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Kakkashi.

"Sai, saya tunggu diruangan saya sehabis istirahat!" ucap Kakkashi tegas

Hening kembali merasuki kelas itu, lalu ada yang menanyakan hal yang sangat membuat Naruto speechless.

"Hei Naruto? kenapa kau belum mempunyai pasangan? kita-kita disini mau kok jadi pasanganmu!"

Naruto yang bingung dengan pertanyaan itu hanya bisa diam dan pasrah, tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat dia kenal, ya suara Sasuke.

"Dia adalah milikku!" serempak seluruh mata memandang kearah sumber suara itu, dan disana berdirilah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan seluruh ketampanan, charisma, dan seluruh hal yang baik dari penyandang nama 'UCHIHA'.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Tanya Sakura yang diketahui adalah ketua dari SFC (Sasuke Fans Club)

"Hn, kau mau bukti?" Tanya Sasuke, dan langsung berjalan kearah Naruto yang berdiri tak bergeming. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik lembut Naruto kedalam pelukannya, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka

CUP

Ciuman lembut yang diberikan oleh Sasuke pada Naruto, yang menyebabkan para siswa dikelas itu bengong tak percaya, lalu ada kilatan cahaya blitz yang dihasilkan oleh kamera salah satu siswa dikelas itu. Membuat siswa lainnya yang sedang bengong langsung menirunya

Lama Naruto tak beraksi, otaknya sedang mengelola hal yang barusan terjadi

1

2

3

dan bingo 'ciuman'

"Te-teme, ap-apa yang k-kau l-la-lakukan?" Naruto kaget bukan main, sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang hangat karena ciuman Sasuke, dan wajahnya merona merah karena hal itu

Lalu Sasuke pun membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto

"Naruto..Aishiteru.." kata Sasuke pelan dengan suara yang tak pernah ia dengarkan kepada siapapun kecuali Naruto

"Na-nanii? Teme kau jangan bercanda!" Naruto bingung dengan apa yang ia dengar. 'apa?Sasuke mencintaiku?itu tak mungkin, aku pasti salah dengar, tapi dia baru saja mengatakan Aishiteru padaku, bagaimana ini?kami-sama' begitulah pergolakan batin Nruto

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanku! Kutunggu jawabanmu dikamar asrama kita, Dobe." kembali Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ketempat dimana ia berasal, namun dia menghentikan laju kakinya, lalu berbalik kearah Naruto berdiri.

"Aku serius Do-" sebelum kalimatnya terselesaikan terdengar teriakan nista yang berasal dari mahluk Pink dan Kuning.

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaa! Ayo Ino kita dirikan SN-FC!" teriak Sakura dengan semangat membara.

"Kyaa! Ayo Sakura! Aku dukung! Kyaa!" Ah ternyata virus Fujoshi mulai merambah diruangan kelas Naruto.

"Cukup sudah sesi perkenalannya, nah Naruto, kau bisa duduk disamping Gaara, bocah berambut merah itu!" ucap Kakkashi sambil menunjuk siswa berambut merah dan terlihat ada mascara disekitar matanya-er lebih tepat garis hitam yang mengelilingi matanya.

"Ha'i sensei." ucap Naruto sempoyongan dan duduk di bangku sebelah Gaara

"Hai Naruto, Aku Gaara." senyum Gaara sambil mengajak jabat tangan Naruto.

"Hai Gaara, Naruto Namikaze desu, Yoroshiku ne~." jawab Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Gaara

"Naruto, aku Neji kekasih Gaara." kata pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang panjang yang mengaku pacar Gaara, dan si Gaara langsung ngeblush gaje gak ketulungan.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, dan yang ini Nara Shikamaru." pemuda yang mempunyai segitiga dipipinya menunjuk pemuda yg sedang tidur dengan rambut seperti nanas.

"Hai Neji, hai Kiba, dan hai Shikamaru, hehehe, salam kenal!"

Lalu pelajaran dimulai, tapi Naruto tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, dan pikirannya melayang saat mengingat dirinya dicium lembut oleh Sasuke.

'ahhh, ada apa denganku? apakah aku jatuh cinta? ah tidak Naruto, dia itu laki-laki, tapi kenapa memang? apakah gender juga membatasi cinta? hei apa yang kau katakan Naruto?' selama beberapa jam kedepan pergolakan itu masih terjadi, hingga dia tak menyadari Sasuke sedang memandanginya

'apakah aku terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan?' pikir Sasuke

Dan pelajaran hari itu selesai

"Hei Naruto, apakah kau mau ke kantin bersama kita?" ajak Kiba ke Naruto

"Ah gomen Kiba, Aku capek, Aku ingin istirahat saja di dormitory." kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ya Aku tahu rasanya juga sama sepertiku dulu, Akupun dibuat pusing oleh si Neji ini." kali ini Gaara menyahut dan tatapan jengkel kearah Neji, Neji hanya bisa senyum sendiri.

Naruto lalu malihat teman-temannya keluar kelas, dan kini hanya ada dia dan Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto, tak mau ambil pusing Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, pada saat itu Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Dobe."

Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Naruto

**Naruto's** **POV**

'arg bodohnya kau Naruto, tadi dia memanggilmu, kenapa kau tak menengok dan meminta penjelasan padanya?' pikiranku mulai kacau

Aku yang bingung langsung menuju ke dormitory-ku, kubuka pintu kamarku, aku terkejut ada sepasang tangan yang menarikku masuk, tangan pucat, pikiranku menuju keseseorang, Sasuke..ya Sasuke. Tangan itu langsung menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

'Ah, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? kau akan merasakan dinginnya suasana ini? -eh tunggu, dingin? apa ini? tadi dikelas Sasuke memelukku dengan hangat, tapi knp sekarang dingin?' lalu akupu mendongakkan wajahku.

"SAI!"

"A-apa yang kaulakukan Sai? lepaskan..lepa-hmphhh.." kata-kataku dihentikannya dengan bibirku yang dikunci dengar bibirnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai melepas pakaianku. 'Astaga, Kami-sama, dia akan memperkosaku? Tolong aku Sasuke.. Sasuke' Aku hanya bisa memanggil nama itu didalam hatiku, karena aku sangat lemas, tapi aku berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatanku.

"SASUKEEEEE…"

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat dipipiku, mataku perlahan menitikkan air mata.

**End** **of** **Naruto's** **POV**

**Sasuke's** **POV**

'Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku telah membuat orang yang paling kucintai membenciku! Argh!' pikiranku mulai melayang.

"SASUKEEE.."

Aku kaget mendengar suara orang yang paling aku sayangi NARUTO, dengan kecepatan tinggi aku langkahkan kakiku kedalam dormitory-ku. Aku shock melihat posisi Naruto yang sedang menangis dibawah seorang laki-laki.

"SAI!"

Aku langsung melayangkan pukulanku ke wajahnya hingga ia terpental beberapa meter kebelakang, aku memeluk Naruto yang ketakutan.

"Sa-sasuke A-aku takut.."

"Sttt, tak apa Naruto, Aku disini." kataku menenangkannya, tapi tak lama kemudian Sai berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dikantong celananya, dia mengambil sebuah kartu berwarna kuning, dan aku tau maksudnya adalah untuk menantangku duel.

"Hei Uchiha, Aku menantangmu duel, jika Aku menang Naruto menjadi milikku, dan jika aku kalah, aku tak akan mengganggunya lagi!" kata Sai denga amarah tersirat diwajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ingat janjimu!" kataku pelan dengan nada datar, karena dengan ini aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku, Naruto yang masih kupeluk langsung ku rebahkan diatas kasurnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Gaara dan Neji yang kebetulan tidur di dormitory sebelah.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Gaara cemas melihat Naruto ketakutan

"Gaara, jaga Naruto, Aku harus menghajar bajingan ini sebentar!" kataku sambil mengeluarkan kartu berwarna kuning, dan tanpa aba-aba aku dan Sai sudah berada ditempat duel khusus, aku mengeluarkan pedangku dan Sai mengeluarkan samurainya, tanpa basa basi kami langsung menyerang satu sama lain.

Lama kami berduel, dan akupun mengenai pelipis Sai, Sai langsung menjaga jarak dan mengeluarkan _Guardian_nya sang _Gilgamesh, _lalu Sai langsung menyerangku dengan bergabung dengan Guardiannya, akupun meniru Sai dan memanggil Guardianku, _Odin _akupun langsung memerintahkan Odin untuk berwujud kuda, lalu aku mengendarainya, dan pertarungan dimulai kembali.

Dengan beberapa tebasan dariku membuat Sai tersungkur lemas, dan kali ini aku yang menang

"Ingatlah janjimu!" kataku seraya meninggalkan Sai, dan keadaan kembali, Sai pingsan tak sadarkan diri, aku meminta Gaara dan Neji untuk membawanya ke ruang rawat.

"Gaara tolong bawa orang ini ke ruang rawat." Aku menoleh kearah Gaara dan dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Jagalah Naruto, Sasuke, Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya, seperti Aku kepada Gaara." ujar Neji sembari menepuk pundakku.

"Pasti!" jawabku yakin disertai senyum tipis, lalu Gaara menyuruh Neji mengangkat Sai dan membawanya keluar dari dormitoryku.

**End** **of** **Sasuke** **POV**

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto yang ketakutan, dan menenangkannya

"Naruto, tenanglah ada Aku disini." ujar Sasuke lembut pada Naruto yang kini ada didekapannya.

Hal ini membuat Naruto merasa tenang, tapi tidak untuk rasa panas yang menyerah tubuhnya, tadi setelah Sai menamparnya, Sai menyuntik tubuh Naruto dengan sesuatu, dan Naruto tak tahu apa cairan itu.

"Ngh..Sa-sasuke..nghh..pa-panas Sa-suke..Ngh.." desah naruto yang mengagetkan Uchiha junior ini.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Entahlah 'Suke, tubuhku pa..nhh..nashh.." kata Naruto yang langsung mengencangkan pelukan ke Sasuke.

"Sa-suke Nghh…"

Mendengar desahan Naruto, Sasuke jadi hilang kendali, Sasuke langsung mncium bibir merah Naruto dan mengelus bibir bawah Naruto agar si pemilik bibir memperbolehkan lidahnya masuk, dengan cepat Naruto membuka mulutnya hingga lidah Sasuke menyabu seluruh rongga mulut Naruto.

Lama mereka berciuman, Sasuke bukannya bosan, tetapi semakin lama ia mencium bibir itu, dia seperti ingin menikmati bibir itu lebih jauh lagi, bibir Naruto seperti candu baginya.

"Ngh..Ahhh..Nghh..S-Saskehhh..Nghh"

Naruto mendesah tatkala tangan Sasuke yang dingin masuk kedalam baju Naruto dan membelai kulitnya dengan lembut. Naruto yang memang sedang terpengaruh obat langsung saja melingkarkan tangannya keleher Sasuke dan mengeliminasi jarak tubuh mereka, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kini jari-jari Sasuke sedang bermain dengan tonjolan-tonjolan didada Naruto, hal itu membuat Naruto mendesah dan tersentak karenanya.

"Ngh..Mhhh.."

Sasuke memandangi wajah orang terkasihnya, sangat merah, hingga membuatnya ingin memakannya, lalu Saskuke mengelus lembut bagian bawah Naruto dengan tangannya, membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan.

"Nghh…Sas-kehh…Mhhh"

Lalu Sasuke menjilati leher jenjang milik Naruto, dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda disana sebagai arti bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya dan hanya untuknya. Lalu tangan Sasuke menyelinap kedalam celana Naruto, ditemuinya milik Naruto yang telah menegang, ia genggam dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Aaahh..Sas-sukeehh..Ahhhh.." desah Naruto sembari menjambak rambut Sasuke

Merasakan milik Naruto akan mengeluarkan cairannya, Sasuke mengehentikannya sebentar dan langsung melepaskan baju dan celana mereka.

Naruto malu setengan mati memandang kejantanan Sasuke yang lebih besar dari pada miliknya

"Kau mau Dobe?" goda Sasuke

"Gak mau!" ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain karena malu.

"Ya Sudah."

Lalu Sasuke memposisikan kepalanya berada di sela selakngan Naruto, dipegangnya kejantanan Naruto yang sudah Mengeras, dan mengeluarkan cairan bening, dijilatnya ujung kemaluan Naruto, dan perlahan dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya dan menyebabkan Naruto mendesah kenikmatan.

"Aaaahhhhh..Nghhh.."

Tubuh Naruto makin bergetar, ketika Sasuke menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat, kejantanan Naruto berdenyut dan keluarlah cairan putih milik Naruto didalam mulut Sasuke.

"Aaaaahhhhhh….SASUKEE.."

Sasuke langsung menelan cairan itu sampai tak bersisa.

"Ternyata cairanmu sama manisnya dengan dirimu, Naru." kata Sasuke seraya mencium Naruto

"Sasuke aku capek". kata Naruto dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhhnya.

"_Hey, we're not finish at all! Im not cum yet, dobe!_"

Lalu tanpa basa basi, Sasuke menjilat ketiga jarinya, dan merasa jarinya sudah licin, Sasuke melebarkan kaki Naruto, lalu memasukkan jari pertama ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Ahhhh..Nghh..Sas-keehhhhh.."

Desahan Naruto adalah sebuah nafsu untuk seorang Sasuke, lalu Sasuke memasukkan jari kedua, yang membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, setelah merasa Naruto mulai membiasakan dirinya, lalu Sasuke memasukkan Jari yang ketiga kelubang Naruto.

"Ittai….teme sakitt..hiks..hiks.."

"Maafkan Aku Dobe, Aku akan lebih pelan lagi."

Diciumnya Naruto agar melupakan rasa sakit yang menerpanya, dan tidak lupa Sasuke memainkan kejantanan Naruto yang dari tadi menganngur, dan saat Sasuke menyentuh titik terdalam lubang Naruto, Naruto menggeliat keenakan.

"Ahhhh…disitu Sas-keehhhh…Ahhhn.."

Lalu Sasuke menarik ketiga jarinya, dan Sasuke bersiap menembus Prostat Naruto, dengan kejantanan Sasuke mengacung didepan Prostat Naruto, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menusukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Naruto.

"Ahhh, Sas-sukeee sakit..hiks.."ronta Naruto, dan tak sadar buliran-buliran air mata yang berasa dari mata Naruto mulai jatuh, Sasukemencium kedua mata Naruto dan menjilat air mata Naruto, lalu memainkan kejantanan Naruto yang menegang itu, merasa Naruto sudah lupa, langsung saja Sasuke menekan kejantanannya dengan kuat hingga menyentuh titik terdalam Naruto.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…Sas-keehhh…..Nghhhh.."

Lalu Sasuke berhenti sebentar, menunggu agar Naruto membiasakan dengan kejantanannya yg berada dalam tubuh Naruto. Seketika itu Naruto mengangguk, lalu Sasuke mulau memompa kejantananya didalam Naruto, dengan satu hentakan cepat, Sasuke ,menyentuh kembali titik terdalam Naruto, dan dengan lembutnya Sasuke memainkan kejantanan uke-nya itu.

Naruto merasa terbang karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, tak lama kemudian Naruto merasa dia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahhh..Ngghhhh..Sa..Sasukehhhh..A..Aku….Nghh mauuu.."

"Naru… juga…mau….Ahhh.."

Lalu Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan cairan putih yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya

"SASUKEEEEEE…..Ahh"

Merasa dinding prostat Naruto menggapit kejantanan Sasuke dengan kencang, Sasuke tak bisa menahannya lagi, dengan sekali dorong Sasuke menyemburkan cairan putih didalam Naruto.

"NARUTOOO….Ahhh"

Sasuke jatuh di atas Naruto, dan langsung mencabut kejantanannya dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan lembut dan mengatakan..

"Aishiteru Naruto.."

Lalu Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Naruto

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke.."

Sasukepun menguatkan pelukannya pada Naruto yang telah terlelap didalam dekapannya, dan menarik selimut agar menutupi badannya dan badan kekasih barunya itu, dan memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya dialam mimpi.

00000000-00000000

TBC

Di chappi depan akan ada perombakan Chara yang dulu saya pakai, jadi mohon reviewnya ya… (g nyambung)

Keterangan :

**Tanda Hikari :** Tanda yang khusus diperuntukan bagi seseorang yang dianggap mempunyai sebuah kemampuan.

**Guardian : **Sebuah mahluk yang bertugas untuk melindungi seseorang yang memiliki tanda hikari. biasanya ada beberapa Guardian yang memiliki tugas ganda untuk melindungi sesuatu. (akan dikupas-?- di chap depan depan depan)

00000000-00000000


End file.
